Aquaman (Film)
Aquaman ist ein US-amerikanischer Comic-Actionfilm aus dem Jahr 2018. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen DC Comics Charakter Aquaman. Der setzt nach den Geschehnissen aus Justice League (2017) an und ist somit eine Forsetzung dieser Geschichte. Der Film wurde von DC Films,'' The Safran Company'', Cruel and Unusual Films, Mad Ghost Productions und Warner Bros. Pictures produziert, wobei letztere auch den Vertrieb übernahm. Es handelt sich um den sechsten Film des DC Extended Universe. Der Film wurde von James Wan inszeniert und basiert auf einem Drehbuch von Will Beall und David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick. Als Produzenten des Films fungierten Peter Safran und Rob Cowan. Neben Jason Momoa, in der titelgebenden Hauptrolle sind Amber Heard, Patrick Wilson, Willem Defoe, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II und Dolph Lundgren in weiteren Rollen zu sehen. Der Film startete am 21. Dezember 2018 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland startete der Film bereits einen Tag zuvor, am 20. Dezember 2018. Prämisse „Nach den Ereignissen von Justice League, wird Arthur Curry, der widerwillige Herrscher des Unterwasser Königreichs Atlantis, in einem Kampf zwischen den Oberweltbewohnern welche seine Meere bedrohen und seinen eigenen Leuten, welche bereit sind sich zu wehren und in die Oberwelt einzudringen gezogen." Handlung Im Jahr 1985 in Maine, rettet der Leuchttrumwärter Thomas Curry Atlanna, die Prinzessin des Unterwasserköngreichs Atlantis vor einem Sturm. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander und bekommen ein Kind namens Arthur, welches die Fähigkeit besitzt mit Meerestieren zu sprechen. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes wird Atlanna gezwungen nach Atlantis zurückzukehren und bittet ihren treuen Berater Nuidus Vulko Arthur auszubilden. Unter der Leitung von Vulko wird Arthur ein fähiger Krieger, allerdings aufgrund seines Halbblutstandes von seinem Volk abgelehnt. Ein Jahr nach der Invasion von Steppenwolf bekämpft Arthur eine Gruppe von Piraten unter der Führung von Jesse Kane, welche ein U-Boot entführt haben. Bei dem Kampf stirbt Kane, während sein Sohn David Rache schwört. Anschließend attackiert David Atlantis auf Geheiß von Arthur's Halbbruder und König Orm. Orm nutzt den Angriff als Vorwand der Oberwelt den Krieg zu erklären und verbündet sich mit König Nereus, der ihm seine Treue schwört, während seine Tochter Mera und Verlobte von Orm sich weigert ihm zu helfen. Mera reist an die Oberwelt um Arthur um Hilfe zu bitten. Arthur lehnt zunächst ab, beginnt aber Mera zu vertrauen, nachdem sie seinen Vater vor eine Flutwelle, die Orm gesant hat, rettet. Arthur begleitet Mera in die Unterwasserwelt und trifft dort auf Vulko. Dieser trägt Arthur auf, den Dreizack von Atlan, ein magisches Artefakt, welches einst dem Herrscher von Atlantis gehörte, zu finden um so seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als König von Atlantis einzunehmen. Die drei werden jedoch von Orm entdeckt und nehmen Arthur gefangen, während Mera und Vulko fliehen können. Orm besucht den Gefangenen Arthur und macht ihn für den Tod seiner Mutter Atlanna, welche für die Zeugung eines Halbblutsohnes hingerichtet wurde, verantwortlich. Er bietet Arthur an Atlantis für immer zu verlassen, doch dieser fordert ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. In einem Zweikampf gewinnt Orm die Oberhand und ist im Begriff Arthur zu töten als Mera ihm plötzlich das Leben rettet. Die beiden fliehen aus Atlantis und begeben sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Dreizack. In der Sahara, dem ehemaligen Königreich der Deserter und Ort der Herstellung des Dreizacks, finden die beiden eine Botschaft, die sie nach Sizilien führt. Dort finden sie den genauen Standort des Dreizacks heraus. Unterdessen sendet Orm David Kane, samt atlantischer Waffen und Rüstung aus, die beiden zu töten. Er sperrt Vulko ein und zwingt die Köngrieche der Fisherman und die Brine sich seinem Willen zu beugen und mit ihm gegen die Oberwelt zu ziehen. In Sizilien kommt es zur Konfronationen zwischen Mera, Arthur und David Kane, welcher nun als Black Manta jagt auf die beiden macht. Er schafft es Arthur zu verletzten, bevor dieser schließlich von einer Klippe in den scheinbaren Tod fällt. Mera pflegt Arthur gesund und ermutigt ihn sein Schicksal als Held anzunehmen, während sie zum Ort des Dreizacks reisen. Am Zielort angekommen werden die beiden von den Trench, einer Armee von Wasserkreaturen angegriffen. Es gelingt ihnen die Horde abzuwehren und durch ein Wurmloch in das unentdeckte Meer im Zentrum des Erdkerns zu gelangen. Dort treffen sie auf Atlanna, die ihnen erzählt, dass sie es schaffte den Trench zu entkommen, allerdings seither dort gefangen ist. Arthur steht Karathen, dem Bewacher des Dreizacks gegenüber und bringt seine Entschlossenheit hevor, sowohl die Oberwelt als auch die Unterwasserwelt zu beschützen und erweist sich somit als Würdig, den Dreizack, der ihm die Kontrolle über alle Sieben Weltmeere gibt, zu führen. Die Drei kehren nach Atlantis zurück und können die Bewohner von Atlantis mit dem Dreizack davon überzeugen, dass Arthur der rechtmäßige König ist. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den Truppen von Orm und Arthur. Arthur besiegt Orm im Zweikampf und dieser gibt sich geschlagen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass seine Mutter Atlanna noch lebt. Atlanna kehrt zu Thomas an die Oberfläche zurück und Arthur besteigt, mit Mera an seiner Seite, den Thron von Atlantis. In einer Mid-Credit Szene wird Black Manta von dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Stephen Shin, welcher davon besessen ist Atlantis zu finden, gerettet. Er erklärt sich bereit Shin dort hinzuführen, wenn dieser ihm helfe sich an Arthur zu rächen. Besetzung Videos Justice League Part 1 Aquaman Movie Featurette Aquaman - Official Trailer 1 AQUAMAN - Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2018) AQUAMAN – Extended Video – Only in Theaters December 21 AQUAMAN - Special Clip Deutsch HD German (2018) AQUAMAN - Final Trailer - in theaters December 21 AQUAMAN - Final Trailer 5 Deutsch HD German (2018) Trivia *Geoff Johns, der Vertreter von DC, sagt in einem Interview vom November 2013, dass Aquaman nun oberste Priorität bei DC hat. *Auf einer Pressekonferenz gab'' Warner bekannt, dass Erza Miller Flash spielen werde und Jason Momoa als Aquaman in Erscheinung treten werde. *Auf der Comic Messe in Atlanta gab Jason Momoa bekannt, dass er noch nicht wisse worum es im Film gehen werde. *Jason Momoa hat einen Vertrag über vier Filme (Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League Part 1, Justice League Part 2 und Aquaman) unterschrieben. *Jason Momoa wollte, dass Zack Snyder die Regie übernimmt. *Angeblich hat Warner Karl Urban für die Schurkenrolle in Betracht gezogen. *Laut ''Latino Review sollten Jeff Nichols und Noam Murro für den Regieposten in Frage gekommen sein. *Am 3. Juni 2015 gab James Wan bekannt, dass er Regie führen wird. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass Kurt Johnstand das Drehbuch schreiben wird. *In einem Interview mit The Robot's Voice ''am 25. September 2015, gab Jason Momoa an, dass trotz des ersten Promobildes von Aquaman ein wenig Grün und Orange im Kostüm vorhanden sein könnte. Außerdem würde er sich bereits Körperscans unterziehen. *Via The Hollywood Reporter wurde David Leslie Johnson am 12. November 2015 als Drehbuchautor bekannt gegeben. *Durch die Seite ''joblo.com kam am 26. November 2015 das Gerücht auf, dass Mera innerhalb der Verfilmung eine große Rolle spiele. So soll sie nicht den typischen Love-Interest sondern eine starke Frau verkörpern. Ihr Aussehen soll sich dabei ebenfalls von den Comics abweichen, sodass man nach einer "nicht-weißen" Schauspielerin suche. Zum Antagonisten des Filmes will die Seite erfahren haben, dass es sich um Aquamans Halbbruder Orm Marius alias Ocean Master handeln soll. *Am 14. Januar 2016 gab The Hollywood Reporter an, dass sich Amber Heard in Verhandlungen um die Rolle der Mera befinde. Am 18. März 2016 bestätigte Heard ihr Engagement. Ihren ersten Auftritt wird sie in Justice League Part 1 feiern. *Am 16. April 2016 verriet James Wan in einem Interview mit MTV, dass der Film Aquamans Weg nach Justice League erzählen soll, aber trotzdem einige Origin-Aspekte besitzen wird. *Am 22. Juli 2016 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, dass Will Beall das Drehbuch überarbeiten wird. *Am 10. August 2016 gab The Wrap bekannt, dass der Schurke des Films Black Manta sein wird. *Am 6. November 2016 wurde via dem Gold Coast Bulletin bekannt, dass Jason Momoa, Amber Heard, Willem Defoe und Regisseur James Wan sich auf den Weg nach Australien zur Goldküste machen, um die Vorproduktion zu Aquaman zu starten. *Am 3. Dezember 2016 wurde der Film von Warner Bros. vom 27. Juli 2018 auf den 5. Oktober 2018 verschoben *Am 13. Dezember 2016 gab Deadline.com, dass der Watchmen-Darsteller Patrick Wilson die Schurkenrolle des Ocean Master übernehmen wird. *Am 12. Januar 2017 verriet Jason Momoa in einem Interview mit The Hollywood Reporter, dass die Dreharbeiten im Sommer 2017 beginnen sollen. *Am 31. Januar 2017 berichtete Collider, dass Yahya Abdul-Mateen II die Rolle des Black Manta verkörpern wird. Nicole Kidman soll sich in Verhandlungen um die Rolle von Aquamans Mutter Atlanna befinden. Am 3. Februar 2017 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass sie Jango Fett-Darsteller Temuera Morrison in Verhandlungen um die Rolle Thomas Curry befindet. Am 22. Februar 2017 veröffentlichte die Seite Acting Auditions ''eine erste offzielle Synopsis samt Darstellerliste zum Film. In dieser wurden auch die Schauspieler Nicole Kidman und Temuera Morrison auch offiziell bekannt gegeben. Am 1. April 2017 bestätigte Kindman noch einmal ihre Rolle. *Am 20. Februar 2017 bestätigte Wan auf Twitter, dass Kameramann Don Burgess, mit welchem er bereits an ''The Conjuring 2 ''arbeitete, als Kameramann fungieren wird. *Am 16. März 2017 wurde der Film vom 5. Oktober 2018 auf den 21. Dezember 2018 verschoben. *Am 13. April 2017 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Dolph Lundgren, der zuvor bereits in der fünften Staffel von Arrow den Bösewicht Kovac verkörperte, den schurkischen König Nereus verkörpern wird. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 2. Mai 2017 in Australien unter dem Arbeitstitel ''Ahab. Zudem wurde ein neues Filmlogo und das Budget des Filmes bekannt gegeben. Außerdem wurde Peter Safran als Produzent bekannt gegeben. Am 20. Oktober 2017 endeten die Dreharbeiten nach 114 Drehtagen *Am 16. Mai 2017 berichtete Deadline, das Power Rangers-Schauspieler Ludi Lin, die Rolle von Murk, dem Anfrüher der Armee von Atlantis übernehmen wird. *Am 25. Mai 2017 verriet Michael Beach auf Twitter, das er den Vater von Black Manta im Film verkörpern wird. *Am 22. Juni 2017 wurde bekannt das es sich bei Michael Beach's Rolle um Jesse Kane handelt. *Am 9. Oktober 2017 bestätigte Preacher-Star Graham McTavish, das er eine Rolle in Aquaman verkröpern wird. *Am 13. April 2018 gab James Wan, das Schauspieler Randall Park, in Nachdrehs, die Rolle von Dr. Stephen Shin übernehmen wird. Bilder Poster Aquaman Ankündigungsbild.png Aquaman Gif-Filmlogo.gif Aquaman Eventlogo.png Aquaman Filmlogo.jpg Aquaman Logo.jpg Aquaman Teaserposter.jpg Aquaman deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Aquaman Arthur Curry Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Arthur Curry deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Mera Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Mera deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Atlanna Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Atlanna deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Orm Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Orm deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Black Manta Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Black Manta deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Vulko Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Vulko deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Nereus Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Nereus deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Aquaman Kinoposter.jpg Aquaman deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Aquaman Kinoposter 2.jpg Aquaman deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg Promo Momoa.jpg|Jason Momoa mit Aquaman Comic Jason Momoa als Aquaman.jpg Aquaman - Entertainemnt Weekly First Look.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Cover 1.jpeg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Cover 2.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpeg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg Aquaman Den of Geek Cover.png Aquaman Promobild.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.jpg Aquaman Filmbild 1.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 2.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 3.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 4.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 5.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 6.jpeg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Bild 9.jpg Aquaman Filmbild 7.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 8.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 9.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 10.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 11.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 12.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 13.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 14.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 15.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 16.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 17.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 18.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 19.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 20.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 21.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 22.jpeg Aquaman Filmbild 23.jpeg Setfotos Aquaman Setbild 1.jpg Aquaman Setbild 2.png Aquman Setbild 3.png Aquman Setbild 4.png Aquman Setbild 5.jpg Aquman Setbild 6.jpg Aquman Setbild 7.jpg Aquman Setbild 8.jpg Aquman Setbild 9.jpg Aquman Setbild 10.jpg Aquman Setbild 11.jpg Aquman Setbild 12.jpg Aquman Setbild 13.png Aquaman Setbild 14.jpg Aquaman Setbild 15.jpg Aquaman Setbild 16.jpg Aquaman Setbild 17.jpg Aquaman Setbild 18.jpg Aquaman Setbild 19.jpg Aquaman Setbild 20.jpg Aquaman Setbild 20.png Aquaman Setbild 22.jpg Aquaman Setbild 23.jpg Aquaman Setbild 24.jpg Aquaman Setbild 25.jpg Aquaman Setbild 26.jpg Aquaman Setbild 27.jpg Aquaman Setbild 28.jpeg Aquaman Setbild 29.jpeg Aquaman Setbild 30.jpeg Aquaman Setbild 31.jpeg Konzeptfotos Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 2.jpg Aquaman Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 1.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray und DVD erfolgte am 9. Mai 2019. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe Kategorie:Aquaman-Filme